


说分手激到李哥动手版本

by HyukeeeHae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 揍孩子预警⚠️没有放水预警⚠️因为触碰到了底线所以下了狠手预警⚠️原因在《我依然》番外三四五





	说分手激到李哥动手版本

“东海，我知道是我错了不该那么骗你，听话，把门给哥哥打开，我当面给你认错啊。”  
“我不想听你说话！”李东海顺手一个枕头就砸到了门上，“你走！”  
此时门外的敲门声突然止住，接着就是有些强压火气的声音，“东海，你这样我们无法解决任何问题。我知道是我不对，今天在剧组你给我摆了一天脸色我也认了，刚才在我要开车门的时候突然让永善哥发动车子差点把我伤到我也没说什么。刚才看你不在家，如果不是我想到了这里可能下一秒我就要去找正洙哥和希澈哥了，然后现在我站在房间门口给你道了这么久的歉，这还不够吗？”  
“你道歉是因为你本来就做错了！”李东海愤怒的朝外大吼，小脸气的通红，顺手拿起拖鞋砸过去，“明明是你不对，你凭什么现在还跟我用这种语气说话！？”  
李赫宰站在门口握紧拳头，本来是没有任何脾气的只想把人赶紧哄好。到了现在，好话说了一大堆，语气都甚至可以说是卑微了却还是吃了那么久的闭门羹，伴随着李东海的大呼小叫以及迟迟不依不饶的话，小火苗渐渐亮起并且有了燃起的趋势。  
“李东海！开门！”他重重的拍了几下门，语气开始变冲了。  
这应该是李赫宰第一次带着这么大火气跟他吵架，全然不如以往的耐心沟通，更不似在军队的时候那般无限宠溺讲道理。李东海下意识的一愣，紧接着被点燃了似的瞬间站起来走到门边，“你现在还这么给我发火！？是不是我们两个在一起时间久了你玩腻了？行啊我们分手啊！”  
这场吵架的后果突然这么严重，是李赫宰始料未及的。或许是李东海对于这件事真的动气了，加上这几年被对方宠的脾气有点大，一时也接受不了他真正在吵架时发脾气的一面。而李赫宰被大多时候顺从他的李东海也惯坏了，习惯了他软糯的跟自己撒娇，习惯了他在自己面前的小傲娇，在自己不高兴的时候红着眼睛认错，至于真的动气且不依不饶，也是李赫宰一时无法接受的。  
两个人在一起不会因为时间长了需要磨合的地方就变少了，也并不代表时间久了对于对方的认知就完全清晰了。他们都是有脾气的，只是为了爱的人慢慢磨钝了棱角，但并不代表这棱角已经不存在，总是需要一件事暴露出来的。  
“分手？李东海，你说分手？”  
李东海余气未消，他是后悔了的，但这件事上他认为自己一点错的没有，所以不能低头。  
“分手啊，你厌烦了新鲜感没有了我们就分手啊，我李东海不是拿不起放不下的人！”  
李赫宰抿了抿嘴巴，眼神猛然变得锋利而冷漠。被爱了几年的人否认感情的心痛让他浑身颤抖，整个人都紧绷了起来，但他最终只是抖着声音说了一句，“李东海，你过分了。”  
李东海听出了这语气里强忍的愤怒和其中的颤抖，心脏被揪起来了似的又痛又难受。说错话了，分手这两个字太过严重了，而为了强调分手不经大脑说出的那一句句尖锐刺耳的话语，更是让他瞬间后悔。  
可，这场争吵错误的根源，不还是李赫宰吗？利用自己的内疚，来达到自己的目的。这是利用吧？可是再回溯到几天之前，似乎坦白那天晚上之后，他对自己一切如初，所有的内疚都是自己看他依旧温柔体贴，内心所营造出来的，他似乎真的没有做什么过火的事情，今天还追在后面迎着自己的冷脸一次又一次的讨好。所以今天自己对他的态度，好像才是有些过头了。  
所以，这场争吵是自己上纲上线了吗？  
因为口不择言，和外面骤然消声的动静，让李东海开始怀疑心虚是否有必要发那么大的脾气闹出这么大的动静。  
“李东海。”  
本来以为已经离开的男人此刻声音又在门外响起， “再给你一次机会，现在给我开门，不然我让你后悔。”  
这个语气很熟悉，是李赫宰抑制怒火即将发脾气的前兆，李东海心里清楚得很，如果在这程度上再跟他杠下去，后果一定相当严重。在此之前，他因为很了解李赫宰也很能把控他的情绪，所以一般情况下他就立刻展开猫咪笑讨好撒娇，含着眼泪糯糯的要求他不要冷脸，自己不喜欢他这样，也害怕。每当这个时候，那人就绷不住了，无奈的掐掐自己的脸颊叹气，“真拿你没办法。”  
可是现在，虽说李东海意识到了危机，心中的警铃也作响了，但平时好汉不吃眼前亏的东海定理在此刻居然不奏效了，心里窝着的那股气使他即使心紧张的提到了嗓子眼却还是强撑着气势对门外喊，“我不要，你居然还威胁我你个混蛋！”  
李赫宰阴郁的脸色听到这打算死磕到底的回答本来应该更黑一层的，可他偏偏捕捉到了语气中死撑面子的心虚，早就没有刚才大吵大闹说分手的气势了，他都能脑补出门那头的小孩的表情，大眼睛眨呀眨的嘴巴可能也委屈的嘟起来了。  
不过这嘟起来的嘴巴刚才说的那几句话怎么就这么欠揍呢。  
“李东海，你也知道我部队待了十几年了，这门如果你想换一扇就继续给我磨蹭。我现在话给你说明白了，你说分手我可以不放在心里，但不代表你没有伤害到我。”  
“今天我是要教训你的，就凭你说分手这两个字，就凭你说我玩弄你感情，玩腻了新鲜感过了这些话。不想让我发脾气，就自己出来。我发脾气的后果，你经历过一次的。”  
李东海坐在门前的地上听着男人那些话，“玩弄感情”“玩腻了”这两句话只是李赫宰原话他听起来都觉得刺耳。就仅仅李赫宰第一次对他说，“不代表你没有伤害到我”这句话都让他懊悔的红了眼眶，到底什么时候他变得会出口伤害最爱自己和自己最依赖的人了。  
“咔嚓”一声，门打开了，眼前就是眼圈通红含着眼泪的小孩。李赫宰在内心松了一口气，因为如果他依旧不开门，自己也绝不可能用粗暴的方式把门踹开，他不愿意把人吓到也不舍得。他能这么做，内心也一定谴责了自己刚才任性的行为吧。  
内心煎熬的感觉着实不好受，李赫宰心疼归心疼，可这口不择言的毛病还是要给他掰过来的。不然以后吵一次稍微激烈的架，或者自己稍微发点脾气他就说分手，自己也不是什么钢铁心能承受这一次又一次的威胁。  
说到底，还是被自己惯坏了，被惯的在自己面前脾气大了。宠溺是作为爱人必须给予对方的，因为他爱他。但对于对方犯的错误，尤其是拿分手当威胁，有了第一次就有第二次，所以就要在出现的时候立刻把错误给剔除，这也是作为爱人应该让他知道的，无论有多大的冲突，分手是不能说的，因为他爱他。  
他也离不开他。  
李赫宰牵起李东海的手走到客厅，自己坐在沙发上分开双腿，然后搂着小孩的腰间让他站到自己双腿之间。欣慰的是，孩子不闹脾气了，下一秒就伸出双手圈住了自己的脖颈。  
冷静下来了，是可以讲道理的时候了。  
“首先，我给东海道歉。对不起，因为我的恶趣味，让我们东海受委屈了。我给你保证，以后不会这么做了，有什么事都第一时间分享给东海。”说完，他真挚的把右手小拇指曲起伸到他面前，“拉钩？嗯？”  
李东海刚刚忍下来的眼泪在听到男人柔和道歉的声音之后又重新分泌出来并开始打转。本来以为出来就会是一顿教训的，刚才开门之前也做好了下一秒就会被揪过来打一顿的准备。可是他没有，先是温柔的牵起自己的手，现在又是诚心的道歉。李赫宰一直都是这样的呀，把清冷莫测留给旁人，所有的光亮柔和都毫无保留的赠予自己。  
他依依不舍的抬起勾住男人脖颈的一条手臂，缓缓的做出与他一样的动作，与他的小拇指紧紧勾在一起，用大拇指盖了个章。做完这个，李东海想要抽走迫不及待的想要再搂住他，然而被对方的手指用力勾住制止住了动作。  
李东海疑惑的看向李赫宰，却发现对方的眼神骤然变得冷厉，这让他开始不寒而栗，穿着短裤裸露出来的小腿都条件反射似的起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“下面，东海给我保证，以后再也不准说分手二字。”  
大眼睛怯怯的躲闪男人直直打过来的视线，浑然没有了刚才隔门叫嚣的气焰，小幅度的摇了摇勾在一起的手，然后又蚊蝇般的细小声音保证道，“我保证…这辈子都再也不说分手了…”  
“这个保证很难吗？声音这么小让谁听呢！？”李赫宰完全收起了刚才循循善诱的耐心引导模样。刚才以那种方式开端，是不想让小孩心里怀有什么委屈。更何况自己也确实有不对的地方，所以要先向他认错，爱情中双方是平等的，哪怕自己会像个哥哥一样动手教训他，但绝非不会在他们两个人的感情里把自己放在比他高一层的位置上。  
李东海被李赫宰突然放大的声音吓得一个激灵，眼睛眨巴眨巴的要把眼泪憋回去却还是滑落下来了一滴。他不想抽出环住李赫宰的那条手臂，另一只手也不想与李赫宰分开，就慌忙的在肩膀上随便一蹭，哭腔浓重的大声重复了一遍，“我这辈子都不跟赫宰说分手。”  
“谁，你是谁？”李赫宰严厉的质问，看到人哭了也丝毫不放过他。  
“东海…”  
“重新说一遍！”  
“东海再也不跟赫宰说分手了！这辈子都不了！”李东海由哭腔浓重被李赫宰强势的逼问转化为放声大哭。  
教育过程中最忌讳孩子大哭了，非但无法得到怜惜还会激起对方更大的火气。所以即使知道是他内心愧疚才哭这么厉害的，但不知道为什么刚才压的差不多怒火此刻听到这号啕大哭又轰的全部涌上来了，并争先恐后的急于宣泄出来。  
就着他站在两腿之间的姿势，勾在一起的手没有分开而是带着他垂到身前，另一只手直接大力甩到了小孩身后。因为李东海就穿了一条单薄的短裤，这个巴掌甩上去威慑力十足，痛感强烈到几乎让他瞬间一抖，无所顾忌的大哭声立刻也因为感受到了对方的怒火而削弱了一些可眼泪却断了线似的掉落，“呜…”  
“李东海，我是不是把你惯坏了？”说完之后，相同力道的一巴掌又甩在了同一个位置，看人因为疼痛下意识的后退，勾在一起的手一个使力就把人拽回了原位，右手的巴掌与此同时再次落了下去，“吵架就说分手这个毛病是谁教你的？”说到这里，李赫宰直接把人拉的更近些，动作迅速一把拦腰将人摁到大腿上趴下，左手摁在他的腰间固定好姿势，右手带风的又“啪”的大了上去，力气之大连裤子都被拍出来了皱褶，“谁教你的？！”  
李东海被这迅速转变的姿势惊的忘记了哭喊，接下来又被这大力的一巴掌打得抽了口气，脚尖交替的跺着地面想要缓解疼痛。  
“我问谁教你的！？”李赫宰不间断的又甩了三下，“啪！啪！啪！”的声音回荡在空旷的客厅，李东海被这三下打得跺脚都忘记了，刚憋回去的哭声此刻又细细碎碎的响起，“没…呜没人教我呜呜呜…”  
“无师自通吗？”李赫宰满肚子火气无处发泄，“玩弄你的感情，玩腻了没有新鲜感，这些话都是无师自通吧？”说完巴掌不间断的就开始往下揍，如冰雹般连绵不断的砸下去。  
“哇——”李东海被这话刺激的再次放声大哭，身后持续叠加的巴掌更是让他丝毫无法缓解，只有越来越疼，“赫…我不该说…说这些的…我再也不会这么说了呜呜”，因为疼痛他不停的摇晃躲闪，却很快又被男人的大力摁回原位，另一只手的力道更重的砸上去，“还躲！？”  
“赫…赫是我任性了，我…哇呜我再也不会说这些混蛋话了，这辈子都不会说了！”李东海扬起头哭的鼻涕眼泪都糊了满脸，眼泪一滴滴的掉落在李赫宰的裤子和地面上，想要逃离这种疼痛，内心却又是自己应受的，这种煎熬让他难受至极。  
“现在是，我稍微发个脾气你都不能接受是吗？”李赫宰停下巴掌，偏头看向哭的惨烈的李东海，“我发现你这段时间脾气真的见涨。稍微不合心意就发脾气，今天在剧组甩一天脸色，回家还给我拿东西砸门。追在你后面道了一天的歉，不依不饶的还跟我说那些话。我是不是把你惯坏了！？”说完李赫宰做了个深呼吸调节情绪，尽量平稳的朝人说道，“你跟我说说，今天发那么大脾气的原因。”  
李东海哭的上气不接下气，小手紧紧的抓着李赫宰的裤脚，“我…我就是觉得你…利用我的愧疚然后…满足你的欲望…”说完，李东海又赶紧补充，“赫…我刚才…有，有反省的。是我自己想法太多，就…瞒着你很，很愧疚，所以一直想要补偿你。是我想太多了，赫其实没有做的很过分…上午，呜也是我不对，不该任由自己钻牛角尖…又，又拒绝给你沟通，呜…”  
利用他的愧疚，满足自己的欲望，这个想法初衷是没有错的。李赫宰听了小孩的解释，内心的火气倒是熄灭了一些。他坦白的那天晚上，自己确实是利用了一些他的内疚，恶趣味的想要感受他主动迎合带来的快感。在此之后，自己对他的一如既往，在自己这个角度是适可而止，然而或许在他的角度就是让他更愧疚吧。  
而当最终知道他要搭戏的男主角是自己的时候，与其说是被骗的愤怒，不如说是恼羞成怒。那几天小孩有意的讨好行为，他也不是没有感受到。  
“东海生气是对的。”李赫宰把人拉起来，让人侧坐在自己右边的大腿上，特意避开了他的屁股。倾身抽了一张纸替他擦干净鼻涕和泪水，“是我坏心思，也确实利用了你的愧疚满足自己。但那晚之后，我态度如常真的不再是利用你的愧疚满足自己了，而是适可而止的停下，就是怕你在剧组看到我之后会认为我在欺骗你而闹脾气。那几天没有告诉你是想在剧组给你一个惊喜，没有想到还是让你动气了。是我想的不对，这件事从头到尾都是我做错了。”  
“这件事，东海可以原谅我吗？”  
李东海在他解释的期间，就双手搂住他的脖颈，偏头将脑袋放到他的肩窝，用力吸取专属于他的味道，这很让他有安全感。是自己想的太极端了，今天耍了一天的脾气中又有多少成分是无理取闹呢。就像李赫宰说的一样，他这段时间似乎脾气真的很大，一触即发，一言不合就发脾气。想来，刚刚李赫宰发了脾气，也是因为忍受了很久吧。  
“我原谅赫宰的。”  
“对不起，赫宰。”李东海闷闷的埋在男人怀里道歉。虽然是他做错了，但好像是自己的脾气加重了事态发展。  
“现在说说你脾气的问题。”李赫宰把人从怀里拉出来，眼神严肃并要求他与自己对视，“我刚才在门口发脾气的原因你现在应该也可以猜到了。李东海，最近发了多少次脾气了？上次因为你感冒我不让你吃冰淇淋，你对我黑了一下午的脸。之前跟你说少和那女人接触看起来不是什么正经的人，然后呢？给我大吵大闹说我干涉你的交际圈，一直到那女人露出了对你图谋不轨的马脚你才愿意听劝。加上今天发了那么大一通脾气又说那些话，别的不说了，只那几句话，现在给我原封不动的重复一遍，再告诉我有几个字。”  
李东海听到他要自己重复那些伤人的话，红着眼睛摇头， “赫，我刚才说了这辈子都不再说那种话了的，我…我不要重复。”  
李赫宰听到这乖巧的话轻笑了一声，接着脸色恢复如常，“行，记的挺明白。那现在我来重复，你给我一个字一个字的数好了。”  
李东海使劲摇头，眼泪又开始顺着脸颊往下流，他也不想再听到这些刺耳的话了，他不想相信这是从自己嘴里说出的，并且还是说给李赫宰听的。今天给李赫宰的内心带来实质性的伤害了，他知道。  
不管他由内而外散发出来的拒绝，李赫宰自顾自的重复。  
“是不是我们两个在一起时间久了你玩腻了？”  
“行啊我们分手啊。”  
“分手啊，你厌烦了新鲜感没有了我们就分手啊。”  
“我李东海不是拿不起……”  
“呜——”李东海通红着脸伸手堵住李赫宰的嘴巴，“不要你说，我不要你说了！”  
李赫宰把他的手拿下来握在手里，语气渐渐强硬，“自己说的话，重复一遍就听不得了？那你刚才是什么说出口的？”  
李东海哭着摇头，那不是他想要说出来的，他后悔，好后悔。  
“还是说，东海任性到出口伤人的程度了？玩腻了新鲜感过了是你李东海应该对你的赫宰说出来的话吗？”  
“呜…”不是的，这不应该出自于东海的口中，更不应该让他的赫宰听。他没有变成那样，东海不是那样的人。“没有，赫宰我没有…我爱赫宰，我爱赫宰…”李东海急需要宣泄他的情绪，向李赫宰表达他的感情，男人毫不留情的话让他心脏像是被针扎般刺痛。慌张的握紧男人的手，小脸凑近就吻住对方的嘴唇，嘴巴还一张一合的念叨着“我没有，东海不是那样的…”  
李赫宰心疼于这样惊恐万分的他，伸出舌头稍稍回应了一下他的亲吻，便伸手把人拉开重新坐直。今天小孩要经历的一步都不能少，他就要一步到位，让他再也不敢这么说话。  
“刚才是几个字？”  
李东海刚才哭的那么厉害，哪里会真的去数，大眼睛祈求的看向铁面的男人，其中装满了无助和慌张。  
“没数是吧？我再说一遍。”李赫宰别过他的眼神，低头伪装着自己的心软，故作不经意似的说出让李东海浑身发凉的话。  
“不要，不要…”李东海双手捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛浑身表达着抵触，“我不想听了呜呜呜，赫我不想听了…”  
李赫宰看着被自己逼到绝境的李东海，眼神里满满的心疼和无奈。其实重复那些话，对他来说何尝不是一种伤害和痛心的回味。那话是说给自己听的，他比李东海还痛。  
“东海，57个字。”  
他实在狠不下心了，无论是对自己还是对这个面前哭到崩溃的小孩。把他的双手从耳朵上拽下来，又重复了一遍，“57个字。”  
“这57个字就像57把尖刀，东海，就直直的捅在了我的心脏上。”说着，他捶了三下自己的心脏部位。  
“呜，赫宰你不要痛，我不该说的，不该说的…”李东海赶紧趴伏在李赫宰的心脏部位，掉着眼泪撅起嘴巴在上面一下下的亲吻。  
“我可以不把这些话放在心里，但东海，我不敢保证会不会下次有67把刀子捅在我的心脏上。”  
李赫宰把人拉起来，为接下来的惩罚做着最后的铺垫，“别慌忙摇头，不用你否认，今天我也会让你再也不敢有下一次的。”  
李东海整个身体狠狠一抖。比起上一次他怒火中朝自己动手，和其他几次消了气讲完道理之后再动手的程度都不一样。虽然今天也讲了道理道了歉，但他知道是为了不让自己再有任何委屈。他知道，今天的做法和言语触碰到了他从来没有触碰过的李赫宰最忌讳的底线。而之前怒火中的动手，似乎也是触碰到了底线，有关于自己的安全和身体。那次的下场…也挺痛彻心扉的。  
就在他回味和心惊胆战的时刻，李赫宰就把人拉起来并且将自己腰间的皮带抽出来了。双手伸到小孩的腰间把他的裤子褪下，随之站起来，“东海，趴到沙发扶手上。”  
李东海看他手里的皮带顿时吓得嘴唇哆嗦，他从来没有朝自己挥过皮带的，最重的也就是衣架了，大多数都是用手的。这下直接从衣架上升到皮带，足够令他栗栗危惧了，“呜赫宰，你别用这个，我知道错了，知道错了…”   
“知道错了就接受惩罚。东海，你那些话比在军队的时候皮带抽我身上100下还痛。”  
李东海双腿颤抖着不敢接受皮带抽到身上的感觉，却又听到男人说他在军队经历过一百下，而那些话比皮肤之痛还要严重。小步小步的往沙发扶手旁挪动，三四米的距离硬是被他走了好久，李赫宰在旁边忍着怒火看着他小步小步的磨蹭。等他站定之后直接走过去一把将人摁下去，屁股被扶手顶的翘起，顺手把落到脚裸的短裤和内裤一把扯下来，然后拿着皮带的手照着已经红肿的臀部就挥下去。  
“啪！”  
重重的一下几乎把李东海打的瞬间失声，一直隔了一分钟呜咽才从嗓子里挤出来，紧接着就是一声大叫随之哭出来，“赫宰…太痛了…太痛了呜…”  
李赫宰看他屁股上瞬间冒出了青紫的印子心里懊恼不已，这什么皮带啊怎么这么大威力，孩子皮肤娇嫩又被他一直好好的养着，这个力道不行。  
想是这么想，但下定决心给他立规矩从此再不说那种话了还是要让他有个怕劲的。摁着腰的手使了点力气，毫不留情的用皮带点了点裸露的臀部，“57个字，我打你57下。接受吗？”  
李东海吸着鼻子，通红着眼睛哭着回头看向依旧面无表情的男人。他心里虚着，刚才把自己打的那么疼，本以为回头能看到他心疼的眼神，然而看起来还是那么平静，这让他很害怕。难道自己都错到，受了那么大的疼痛都无法让他心疼的地步了吗？  
“赫…赫宰…打完你是不是可以原谅我了？我保证我记住了的，你⋯你可以用刚才的力道再打我57下，可你能不能心疼我一下…你亲亲我呜呜呜…”  
李东海太会拿捏了，太会示弱了，太懂得怎么让他内心柔软并更爱他了。这个孩子，说了那么气人的话，现在这样又让李赫宰狠不下心再扮黑脸给他看。缓缓的附下身体，把他整个人都笼罩在身体下，五指分开贴到他的小脑袋上，偏头就吻住他的嘴唇。小孩几乎立刻回应，双手搂紧了男人的后背，抽噎着舔舐他的舌尖和嘴唇。他很乖，没有因此卖乖撒娇企图蒙混过去，而是很快就主动结束了接吻，“谢谢赫宰，可以开始惩罚了。”  
李赫宰也并没有说什么，拍拍他的脑袋示意小孩重新摆好姿势，就起身再次站到他的身后。  
这次他没有摁住李东海的腰，而是看他准备好了之后，直接用了七分力气连打三下，眼见着小孩身体又开始颤抖，屁股上又多了三条青紫痕迹，硬下心再次抬起手。  
“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！”打了很多下，但力气收的一次比一次多，然而这对李东海来说还是饱受折磨。李东海双手拽紧沙发，努力的稳住身体不躲闪，疼痛从臀部席卷到大腿，“呜赫宰…赫…”  
他也不求饶，只是一直呼喊着施与他疼痛的男人，而男人给他的回应只有下一波的疼痛。  
三十下了。原本只是红红的臀部在自己的视线下逐渐变得青紫到了之后已经紫痕遍布，趴在沙发上的人哭的头发都湿透了，后背也被汗水打湿。李赫宰上前把他的T恤撩起来，大手在上面摸了几下将汗水擦去。  
做完这些，李赫宰再次站定，皮带转移到臀腿交接的地方，“啪！啪！啪！啪！”连续甩了四下。这个地方皮肤很敏感，几乎把李东海打的身体弹了起来，“呜赫…太痛了…太痛了…我知道错了呜呜呜”  
李赫宰没有再等他消化疼痛隔一会儿再动手，上前固定住小孩的腰，右手向青紫的屁股上一下下毫不留情的揍上去。或许是有了李赫宰的触碰，李东海一直忍得很好不闪躲此刻腰部开始使劲扭动挣扎，嘴上也号啕大哭着认错，双腿离地扑腾着。  
“李东海！”李赫宰被剧烈的闪躲又点燃了脾气，右手加重了力道往上甩皮带，“你再躲！？”说完，更重的一下揍了上去。  
“啊——呜——”李东海抽着气缓解疼痛，停止了扭动努力摆好姿势，把屁股往上抬了抬，“赫对不起…呜太疼了…我不是故意的…”  
早点结束吧。李赫宰握紧了皮带，最后在上面不间断的打了最后五下，撤回了摁在他腰上的手。没有了支撑，李东海身体一歪眼看着就要摔在地上，被李赫宰眼疾手快的接住。紧接着，他把人放在地上站稳，又拿着皮带站在他面前。  
李东海浑身发抖，眼泪流了一轮又一轮，嗓子被哭喊的都沙哑了，此刻看到皮带还没放下，浑身紧绷着不敢动弹，“赫…你，是还没有…没有结束吗？可东海，东海已经知道错了，呜我真的不会再说那些话了，再也不会说了——”  
其实就算不打这57下，李东海也记的刻苦铭心了。刚才李赫宰重复那些话让他数有几个字的时候，他就已经发誓这辈子不再说这种话了。而皮带带给他的疼痛，和李赫宰第一次毫不手软的力道，更是让他彻底记住了。他屁股很痛，可或许李赫宰被他的话伤的心更痛吧。  
“东海不要哭了，眼泪擦干净，睁大眼睛看着我。”  
现在李赫宰说什么话，李东海都很听。慌忙擦干眼泪，抬起红肿的眼睛怯怯的看向他。今天的李赫宰，足够让他畏惧了。  
李赫宰抬手一只手臂内侧朝上，另一只手突然用了十成力气，划破空气就朝手臂上迅速甩了十下，顷刻间原本白皙的手臂以肉眼可见的速度凸出十道青紫痕迹，甚至有些开始发黑。  
“赫宰！”李东海刚擦干的眼泪又喷发出来，不顾臀上的疼痛大步跑过去捧起那条手臂看，“你干什么！”  
李赫宰把他推开，迅速的又用同样的力道又甩了十下，手臂瞬间肿了两层高，可怖的痕迹纵横叠错的爬在面积本就不大的手臂上。  
“赫，呜——”李东海赶紧又走过来，眼睛哭的睁不开直接双手抱上李赫宰，强硬的把他的皮带夺过来扔到地上，“你不要打自己，不要打自己，我会痛，我会痛…”  
“这是我对我错误的惩罚。你发脾气的根源是因为我，所以我惩罚了你之后，也会惩罚自己。东海，我们两个在感情中是平等的，我不会让你受任何委屈。”  
李东海使劲摇头，他哪还有什么委屈。先把道理讲明白了，教训自己的时候还会问自己发那么大脾气的原因，还会仔细的分析，与自己交换想法，最后再跟自己道歉。而现在，他又用同样的方式惩罚他，也是为了不让自己有什么委屈。  
“我不委屈的，不委屈的…我再也不跟赫宰那样说话了，我一定不会再说了！”李东海最后像是恼怒于自己此前的行为一般大声吼出来，单手勾住他的脖子，侧身把他的手臂抬起来，扎眼的伤痕让他心痛的厉害，“赫…呜…”不知所措的眼瞧着胳膊还有越来越肿的趋势，把他抬起来抱在怀里又不敢使劲怕挤到他，就双手圈住做一个保护的动作。  
李赫宰用右手为他擦掉眼泪，然后把他整个人都抱在怀里搂紧，细碎的吻印在他的头顶，时不时的拍拍他的后背怕他哭的太急喘不上气。  
今天的惩罚对李东海来说有些过于苛刻了。他一定会终身难忘的，这种惩罚是第一次也是最后一次了，他舍不得让李东海哭的那么惨烈，也不舍得他心受煎熬。  
看到低着头含着眼泪一下下的在自己的手臂上印上湿湿热热的吻的小孩，李赫宰仰头咽下那股酸涩感，然后附身亲吻他的耳朵，并在这个过程中轻声诉说着歉意。  
“对不起宝贝，今天让你痛了，也让你难过了。”


End file.
